¿Me adoptas?
by Mirage-chan
Summary: 34 de los personajes tanto del IE como los del IEgo se unirán a una partida de un juego para formar familias, Natsumi se ha encargado de asignarlas al azar. (mal summary) uwu. (Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y Bienvenidos a otro role-play, jugando a juegos populares de internet como lo es adopt me en estos momentos en roblox. Todas las familias fueron escogidas al azar, hice el sorteo y lo apunté, así que cada familia fue hechada a la suerte. **

**Inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, son propiedad de Level-5**

**Roblox ni Adopt me me pertenecen, son propiedad de Roblox corporation y DreamCraf (NewFissy y Bethink)**

**Ver. 23.6.0000**

* * *

**¿Me adoptas?**

* * *

Algunos habían quedado en un servidor privado para jugar, ya que semanas atrás habían jugado solos y así progresar ya que cierto día tocarían formar familias al azar, Natsumi le había tomado el gusto a ciertos juegos de rol, ella ofreció su server para que todos los llegaran, pero antes formó las respectivas familias. – Todos escriban sus nombres y yo me encargaré de formarlos.

Así todos se miraron y escribieron sus nombres y los depositaron en un par de cajas, las chicas en una y los chicos en otra, ella sacó a la primera familia. – Nishiki Ryouma, Goenji Yuuka, su hijo será Kirino Ranmaru.

\- Aw, que bueno Kirino-kun, serás mi pequeño o pequeña. – Yuuka tomó las manos de Kirino y sonrió, este se puso nervioso.

\- Creo que seguiré siendo un niño.

\- Bueno.

Mientras que Ryouma solo se alegraba de que el hermano mayor de la chica no estuviese presente para ver como su hermanita estaba con él, Midori le lanzaba una mirada algo asesina y eso que solo era un juego.

\- La siguiente familia serán, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kino Aki y su hija será Shindou Akane.

Aki solo se inclinó a modo de saludo con los dos. Akane quería tener otro rol, pero le tocó el de hija, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que Shindou le tocase el rol de hijo así serían novios. Shinsuke estaba incómodo de alguna manera, pero Aki siempre le pareció muy bonita.

\- Los siguientes serán Shindou Takuto…- al escuchar el nombre Akane sintió la derrota ya que le tocaba ser padre. – Zaizen Touko y su hijo será Kira Hiroto.

Ellos se saludaron ya que tendrían que formar una familia, Touko suspiró pues no sabía como sería jugar con personas no muy cercanas, aunque había entrado a servidores públicos y terminaban por devastarla queriendo sus cosas que había conseguido con esfuerzo.

\- A ver quienes siguen. – metió la mano y sacó. – Endou Masato, mi hijo con Urabe Rika.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡espera! Es un nene tu hijo ¿por qué con él?

\- Trátalo bien por favor y su hija será Kidou Anzu.

\- Por Dios, espero que esto salga bien, vengan a la mesa niños. – los dos fueron con Rika a sentarse con los demás que ya estaban casi listos.

\- Tengo a Kazemaru Ichirouta con Endou Natsumi, oh, Dios soy yo y nuestro hijo será Tsurugi Kyosuke.

\- Maldita sea. - Dijo el peli azul ya que quería ejercer sus reglas siendo padre, pero no podría ya que le tocó ser bebé.

\- Endou, perdóname así es el juego. – le dice Kazemaru.

\- No hay problema, lo entiendo.

\- Me ha salido esta vez, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuka y su hijo será Midorikawa Ryuuji.- Natsumi activó modo celos por que conocía a Endou y la relación que imaginaba que tenía con Yuka y su modo de cocinarle. – No hay comparación con mi comida.

\- Cielos, Kokoa me mata por tener a sus crush en mi familia. - dijo bajo, solo audible para ella.

\- Siguen Fudou Akio, Nishiki Midori y su hijo será Tsunami Jousuke.

Los ojos de Fudou de inmediato se clavaron sobre la pelirroja, luego miró a su hija con aquella mirada acusadora que amenazaba con cantar lo que había sucedido aquel verano cuando los encontró hablando muy juntos. Tsunami solo se dirigió a la mesa a ejercer con su personaje hecho un bebé.

\- Los siguientes…- Natsumi vio el nombre de su hijo mayor. – Endou Ryo y Fudou Naoko, su hija será Fudou Fuyuuka. – no pudo aguantar la risa.

\- No te rías, mi hija sabrá cuidarme.

\- Lo que digas, ahora Tachimukai Yuuki y Matsukaze Aoi, su hijo será Kariya Masaki.

El último nombrado solo dijo. – Me han tocado los padres más blandos del mundo.

\- Ya creo que estos son los últimos papelillos, Kidou Yuuto y Tachimukai Haruna, su hijo será Matsukaze Tenma. Esto es lo más extraño pero bueno, qué más da.

\- Haruna, prometo ser buen padre para nuestro hijo.

\- Eso prométeselo a él no a mí, pero me alegra que pienses así. Vamos Matsukaze.

\- Si. "en verdad me siento incómodo". - pensó Tenma.

Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que llegaron Sakuma y Goenji que traía a Fubuki y a Yukimura.

\- Pueden unirse al servidor y buscar una familia. - Dijo Natsumi.

Ellos se sentaron y entraron al poco tiempo a la partida, Sakuma fue directo a buscar donde instalarse pidiendo unirse a la familia de Endou por una razón.

Fubuki entró a la familia de Fudou, Yukimura a la de Kidou y Goenji a la de Shindou.

* * *

**Algunos son mis ocs, los nombres de algunas chicas cambian ya que están casadas, menos Touko que aunque viva hace ya muchos años con Tsunami nunca se comprometieron y solo lo llevan como una pareja que se juntó, son novios nada más.**

**Estas son historias ligadas a Yuka y Yuuto. No sé cuantas ya llevo ya que no puedo ponerlas en la historias, se abre paso a estos anexos.**

**Cada familia tendrá su historia (a ver que se me ocurre) :p**

**Muy popular y divertido el juego, pero peligroso a mi parecer, solo por tener a mi pony salvaje casi que me denuncian ya que me lo querían cambiar y como no quería darles mi unicornio pues casi termino mal. No así no.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola y bienvenidos a ¿Me adoptas?.**_

_**Vidas de Kirino y Akane con sus familias, un poco de otros personajes que más adelande contaré desde el inicio :B**_

_**Ver. 28.6.0000**_

* * *

**¿Me adoptas? - parte 2**

* * *

Ryouma estaba en casa del personaje de Midori. – Tengo algo que decirte.

\- Pues dime.

\- No puedo seguir ocultándotelo y que otra persona te lo diga. Tengo otra novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Además, es muy linda, por eso me voy de casa.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con nuestro hijo? – refiriéndose a Tsunami.

\- Le mandaré la pensión No te preocupes. – toma a su hijo en brazos y este comienza a llorar.

\- Papi, prometiste llevarme a nadar.

\- Será en otro momento, ahora tengo que irme, sé buen hijo.

\- Si, vete.- responde ella.

Midori toma al pequeño Tsunami y ambos ven como se va de casa. Nishiki se sube al auto y se retira a su casa y al llegar se acuesta en su cama a descansar.

Mientras Yuuka estaba arreglándose para salir ya que le habían dado la adopción de un pequeño niño y pasaría por Ryoma. Ella salió de casa y fue con Ryoma, entró ya que él la había invitado a su nueva familia y de paso traía consigo a una gatita rosa.

\- Ryouma, despierta, tengo buenas noticias. - él se pone en pie. – No te importa que trajese a Sugar ¿verdad?

\- No, amor.

\- Bueno la buena noticia es que en el centro de adopciones nos espera nuestro bebé.

\- Que buena noticia, Yuuka vamos a por él.

Ambos salen de casa y suben al auto de él, para así ir por su nuevo hijo. Mientras en la guardería había muchos niños en espera de una familia, Kirino bebé estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabía como le iría con su nueva familia.

\- No te preocupes todos esperamos una familia. – dijo Akane bebé, además nos seguiremos viendo. ¿no?

\- Si- sonrió.

En ese momento Ryouma y Yuuka entraron, a la izquierda estaba la sección de las mascotas y a la derecha donde estaban los bebés para adopción.

\- Hola buenas, busco a Ranmaru. – dijo Yuuka a lo que el pequeño salió de los cuneros donde pasaba las noches durmiendo y fue con su nueva familia.

\- Hola pequeñin. -saludó Ryouma.

\- Hola ¿ustedes me van a adoptar?

\- Si cariño y bueno que esperamos, despídete de tus amiguitos. – dijo dulcemente Yuuka.

\- Si.

Kirino se despidió de los pocos amigos, ya que Tsurugi era un rebelde y se la pasaba fuera del centro de adopciones. Yuuka gentilmente lo tomó en brazos y junto a Ryouma fueron a la sección de mascotas para que el chico tuviese un hermoso huevo y pronto una nueva mascota.

\- Aquí tienes hijo tu huevo de 600.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Para mí? - preguntó Kirino.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Ryoma.

\- Bueno pues vayamos a comprarte ropa nueva y juguetes. – propuso Yuuka

Ryouma le entregó el huevo a él y no paraba de seguirlo, Yuuka pidió al pequeño que subiera al auto mientras ella tomaba al huevo y a su gata rosa que había venido y se sentó en el auto junto a Ryouma.

Fueron hasta la tienda de ropa y le compraron la ropa al pequeño, estaba muy diferente se sentía feliz de que sus padres atendieran sus necesidades. Luego fueron a comprar juguetes y para ese momento Kirino bebé sintió hambre.

\- Mami tengo hambre.

\- Oh, si claro vamos todos a la pizzería. - propuso la chica.

\- Y luego a tomar un helado.

Luego de ir a la pizzería pararon a la heladería y Kirino salió de ahí con un cono de helado y montando sobre la espalda de su padre, además el huevo había comido junto con Sugar.

Al rato fueron a casa de ella, ya que tenía todo listo el pequeño se quedó sorprendido, al entrar todo era muy hermoso ella lo llevó a su nueva habitación. Yuuka solo avisó que bajaría a hacer la cena mientras Nishiki le diría algo a él.

\- Hijo tienes que saber algo.

\- ¿Qué es papá?

\- Tienes un hermano, bueno sería tu medio hermano.

\- Pero es que creí ser hijo único.

\- Solo por si te lo encuentras digo, su nombre es Jousuke.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Qué bueno que lo comprendas y ahora hijo, abre tus regalos y al rato bajas a cenar.

Kirino queda solo en su cuarto. – Yo no quiero un hermano, mis padres son míos, no quiero compartir. Luego de que se le pasara la rabieta abrió sus regalos con juguetes nuevos. Su huevo empezó a tener sed así que bajó para darle agua, luego ve a su madre con la cena lista.

\- Hora de cenar Ranmaru.

Los tres se sientan a la mesa a cenar tranquilamente, conversaron un poco ya que mañana sería el primer día de cole del pequeño.

Al caer la noche ella se encargó de ponerle el pijama y ambos le desearon buenas noches para ir a la habitación a dormir.

Esa misma noche Akane bebé estaba fuera del centro en un lugar donde común mente se reunían los adultos, para pedir dinero. Solo consiguió un poco, pero casi llegaba a la meta de poder tener una mascota, luego empezó a tener hambre y sueño.

\- Oh no, que hambre bueno iré a la pizzería a pedir dinero. - Ella fue corriendo y al entrar estaban algunos cenando pizza, ella se acercó a saludar amable a las personas para pedir dinero. – Hola. – saludó.

\- Hola pequeña- saludó Shindou.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Touko.

\- ¿me pueden dar una moneda?

\- Claro que no, vete niña, además apestas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! E-eso no es cierto.

\- Querida por favor, solo nos pide un poco de dinero. – Shindou le da. - Toma.

\- Gracias. – Ella va a otra mesa y pide dinero. – Hola, me puede dar una moneda.

\- Claro pequeña. – Aki le da dinero.

\- Niña parece que tienes hambre, si gustas puedo pedirte una pizza para que no te vayas a casa sin comer.

\- Es que yo no tengo casa vivo en el centro de adopciones.

\- Ah bueno, igual te la pediré.

Aki la invitó a sentarse mientras Shinsuke iba por la pizza, Akane bebé agradecía el gesto bondadoso, aunque a Touko no le parecía tenerla ahí todavía.

Touko irrumpe un momento. – Oye Akane perdón por el trato, es que he tomado el papel de chica rica mala.

\- No hay problema.

Volviendo al juego.

\- Listo nena, toma tu pizza.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. – Akane comió la pizza y luego de eso se despidió pues ya había conseguido para su mascota. Caminó hasta que se encontró con Tsurugi en el camino.

\- Deberías pasar más tiempo con los demás, así encontrarás una familia.

\- Yo no quiero a nadie, estoy bien solo.

\- No digas eso, ya verás que no será como la anterior familia que te dejó abandonado.

\- No quiero, además hoy hice algo de dinero y podré valerme por mi mismo y comprarme una casa.

\- De acuerdo, yo ya tengo para comprar a mi mascota y ansío llegar al centro.

Ambos corrieron y llegaron, muchos de los niños ya estaban durmiendo Fuyuuka estaba aguardando que llegase Akane.

\- Me tenías preocupada.

\- Perdón se me hizo tarde y es que acabo de conseguir 350 para mi mascota, compraré un huevo roto a ver que me sale.

Akane fue al otro lado y compró su huevo roto y la comenzó a seguir, luego fueron a dormir, antes de que amaneciera ella ya estaba despierta porque su mascota tenía hambre y sed, así que fue a la escuela que ofrecía albergue para las mascotas, su huevo pudo comer y beber, luego fue al salón de clases vacío y robó un par de manzanas para más tarde.

Volvió al centro pues a todos se les daba un bono de 20 bucks y sonrió al tener nuevamente algo de dinero para mantener a su mascota, la cuidó esa mañana hasta que por fin eclosionó y nació una pequeña nutria.

\- Aw que linda es o ¿lindo?

\- Creo que es niño. – Dijo Hiroto que se acababa de despertar junto con Midorikawa, Fuyuuka, Tsurugi, Tenma, Anzu y Kariya.

\- Siendo así creo que le pondré Bosque.

Todos fueron a hacer sus cosas para comenzar el día, Akane ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar.

Fuyuuka iría a la escuela, Akane vería que hacer para conseguir recursos para ella y su mascota.

Yuuka fue a la habitación de su bebé. – Buenos días, mi amor, eres la cosita más linda del mundo.

\- Buenos días mami.

\- Hora del baño que tu padre te llevará a la escuela.

\- Bien. – Ella lo llevó a bañar y luego se cambió de atuendo y se puso la mochila, desayunó y ella le dio el almuerzo para cunado fuera el recreo. Su padre lo llevó al colegio y ahí se encontró con su medio hermano ya que Jousuke saltó de felicidad al ver a su padre y fue cuando Ranmaru comenzó a llorar.

\- Papá es mío, no tuyo, yo no quiero hermanos.- reclamó Kirino en llanto.

\- Papi y este niño ¿Quién es?

\- Es tu medio hermano.

\- Pero llora demasiado y yo tampoco quiero un hermano.

\- Son hermanos y punto, pasaré al rato donde tu madre. No peleen y pórtense bien.

Nishiki se va y los dos no se hablan en toda la clase, además traía consigo a su huevo que en ese momento pidió comer y fue a darle comida cuando por fin eclosionó en un pequeño puma.

\- Vaya, te comerás a mi medio hermano- rio malvadamente. - te pondré Dandelion.

Yuka y Endou por fin abrían un restaurante para que vinieran personas a comer.

\- Nos hemos tardado, pero por fin terminamos, iré a enviar invitaciones.

\- Claro. Tu comida es la mejor.

Ella va afuera y envía las invitaciones que rápidamente llegaron a manos de muchos, unos rechazaron y otros irían luego, como era el caso de Midori.

Ella estaba cerca del parque- Busco novio para mí y padre para mi hijo.

\- Oye linda yo puedo ser tu novio.

\- No lo sé, ¿eres responsable? Porque el marido que tuve me dejó por otra, por lo menos dijo que le cumplirá a mi hijo. Ahora si no te intereso pues me voy que tengo compras que hacer.

\- No, no, hermosa si quiero ser tu novio y hacerme cargo de tu bendición.

\- Bueno, sígueme.

Ella sacó su moto y lo hizo subir hasta el negocio de Yuka y Endou. Al entrar estaban algunos sentados siendo atendidos.

\- Hola ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

\- Hola, me puedes poner 10 donas.

\- Tengo una super promo, cada dona vale 2 bucks por separada, así que te saldrían en 20, y por ese precio te pongo 12, porque con la compra de tres las dejo en 5.

\- Bueno, ponme las doce. Yo espero.

Yuka de inmediato fue a la cocina a preparar las doce donas, justo entra un pequeño Midorikawa a mirar el negocio.

\- Busco familia, ¿Quién me adopta?

Endou se fijó en él y este se le acercó.

\- ¿Me adopta? Busco papá y mamá.

\- Ammm pues tengo que hablarlo con mi esposa y…- el chico irrumpe llorando. – Niño basta no llores.

\- Doce donas de los tres sabores existentes, serían 20 bucks.- Midori pagó y Yuka le dio las doce donas.

\- Gracias y hasta pronto. - Midori se acercó a Fudou. – Vamos tengo que ir a otro sitio.

\- Vamos.

El restaurante pronto quedó vacío y no tuvieron más opción que cerrar porque el pequeño Ryuuji lloraba.

\- ¿Buscas padre y madre? - preguntó Yuka - Bueno que te parece si lo adoptamos, estamos solos y el niño es muy lindo.

\- Está bien. – respondió Endou

Akane estaba con Anzu y Fuyuuka, esta última había salido de clases pasando un rato con la nueva mascota de Akane.

Anzu fue a los columpios un momento ya que Akane y Fuyuuka estaban atendiendo las necesidades de Bosque.

\- He traído estas manzanas de la escuela. Toma dos.

Las tres estaban distraídas y Rika llegó al parque viendo como Anzu la más solitaria estaba columpiándose.

\- Tu vendrás conmigo a casa. – se acercó y la tomó desprevenida a lo que la niña comenzó a gritar.

Anzu saltó de los brazos de Rika y corrió siendo perseguida por ella. - déjeme, señora mala.

\- Te quiero como hija, ven acá.

\- ¡Deje a nuestra amiga! - gritó Fuyuuka.

\- Si, déjela, vamos Anzu corre a casa.

\- Silencio niñas feas. Quiero que ella sea mi hija.

\- ¡Noo! ¡No quiero, ayuda!

Rika la tomó y se la llevó a su casa, de inmediato ellas dos y la nutria fueron al centro para decir a los demás que a Anzu se la había llevado una señora mala, pero no pudieron por la presencia elegante de un hombre que estaba sentado en espera de su esposa que vendría a ver a que pequeño adoptaría.

Akane se acercó- ¿Me adopta? Mire tengo mi mascota y la cuidaré yo misma.

\- Eres un encanto.

En eso llega Touko- Bien cariño, ya he llegado es que tuve que comprar un regalo super grande para nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Señora no prefiere una hija? – pregunta Fuyuuka.

\- Si, además tengo mi mascota. – dijo Akane.

\- ¡No! Aleja esa pequeña cosa de mí, apesta igual que tú niña.

\- Querida no seas así con la niña.

\- Bueno. – Touko fijó sus ojos en Hiroto. – Oh mira que tenemos aquí, hermoso bebé ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hiroto.

\- Tu serás nuestro hijo y tendrás todos los lujos.

\- "Me tenía que tocar ella como mamá" ah que bueno.

\- Pues vamos a comprar y luego a casa.

Él se despide de sus amigos, al salir se encuentra con una gran limo esperando fuera, lo hacen subir y se lo llevan.

\- Vaya sí que son ricos.

\- Yo solo quiero tener una mamá que me quiera a mí y a bosque.

Mientras Kirino bebé estaba muy pensativo y se enfrentaría a su medio hermano.

\- Ranmaru hijo baja que la cena está lista.

\- ¡Si mamá! – rápidamente bajó con su puma a cenar y se sentó en la trona para comer.

\- Espero ya hayas hecho la tarea para pasado mañana – Dijo Nishiki.

\- Si, no nos dejaron mucho.

Al rato Yuuka fue a cambiarlo para que durmiera, le dieron las buenas noches y luego Nishiki dijo que se iba a trabajar.

Salió de casa y fue a la de Midori, al entrar estaba ella atendiendo a los que llegaban.

\- Hola Midori.

\- Por fin llegas, mira él es mi nuevo novio y también va a ayudar con los clientes.

\- Hola, ¿Qué hubo? - saludó Fudou

\- Así que tan rápido conseguiste a alguien.

\- Pues claro, ahora ponte a trabajar, que tu noviecita y tu nuevo hijo necesitan comer.

Al terminar de trabajar, él le pidió poder sacar a Jousuke mañana a pasear con su hermano.

\- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que en ningún momento tu otro hijo se meta con Jousuke.

\- Claro, claro.

Después de la jornada él fue a su casa a dormir ya que tener dos familias le era difícil.

Si bien era de día todos los niños tanto huérfanos como los que ya tenían familia fueron al parque a jugar, Akane y Fuyuuka estaban sentadas.

Aki en ese momento junto con Shinsuke se acercaron.

\- Hola pequeña. – Sonrió Aki.

\- Hola, yo me acuerdo de usted, señora y de usted también señor. Fueron muy amables conmigo. Gracias.

\- Estuvimos pensándolo y te queremos adoptar.- dijo Shinsuke muy feliz.

\- ¿A mí? ¿es… es en serio?

\- Si, además te hemos hecho tu habitación.

Akane de inmediato recibió una invitación a la familia de Aki y Shinsuke, miró a su amiga.

\- Anda yo estaré esperando a mi familia.

\- Gracias amiga.

Aki sacó un cochecito y Akane se subió. La llevaron a comprar su ropa nueva, parecía otra, estaba hermosa y recibió un varios obsequios, luego fueron directo a casa a mostrarle su nuevo hogar. En efectivo al entrar estaba una sala acogedora, a la izquierda la cocina y abajo una piscina enorme, en la planta de arriba estaba la habitación de la pequeña al fondo del pasillo, estaba acomodada con su cuna, su mesita para las tareas, una cama para mascotas una pequeña tv y un sofá para terminar con su guardarropas.

De inmediato su madre la llevó a ella y a su pequeña nutria Bosque a tomar un buen baño, además de que en la casa vivía una perrita labrador de chocolate cuya dueña era Aki.

Se probó muchos atuendos a ver como se le veía, luego Aki la llamó a cenar, Shinsuke estaba sentado ya a la mesa Akane se sentó en la trona y Aki le dio la cena.

\- Mañana te llevamos a la escuela y pasamos por ti. – dijo Shinsuke.

\- Bien.

Ya era de noche así que en casa Aki acostó a la pequeña Akane en la cuna y a Bosque en su cama para mascotas.

\- Que hermosa y tierna que es mi bebé. – dijo Aki.

\- Cierto amor.

\- Vamos a dormir, buenas noches hijita, duerme bien.

Al día siguiente Akane ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela por primera vez ya que siendo huérfana rara vez pisaba ese sitio y solo lo hacía para pasar la noche. Desayunó y se puso su nueva ropa para el cole, además de una linda mochila.

Shinsuke sacó su auto y subieron apara ir a la escuela. A medio camino la niña se enfermó y cuando llegaron, al bajar se fue propagando de niño en niño.

Lo que enfureció a Touko porque Hiroto ya estaba mal. – Así que esta niña enfermó a mi precioso hijo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo de mi hija? A cualquiera le pudo dar.

\- Oigan no peleen, mi pequeña hija también se a puesto enferma de camino a la escuela. – dijo Rika con Anzu en brazos que estaba tosiendo.

\- Bien, hijo no te juntes con ella.

\- Pero mamá… Akane estuvo conmigo en el centro.

\- Pasado es pasado, vamos cómete esta manzana dorada.

Hiroto se comió la manzana y se sanó de inmediato, en ese momento llega Midorikawa con Endou que lo traía a la escuela y entró a clases, pero se enfermó.

Tsunami y su medio hermano Kirino llegaron junto a sus madres ya que Nishiki no quería que hubiese una discusión, los dos niños entraron a la escuela y al encontrarse con los demás se enfermaron.

Akane al terminar fue con su madre que la esperaba, los demás niños igual que fueron a ver a la doctora corazón que de inmediato los atendió y sanó. Al rato fueron a la juguetería y le compró a la niña un hermoso globo de corazón y un osito de peluche.

\- Mami te quiero.

\- Yo igual hija, vamos a casa que te haré una cena riquísima.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
